yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
SV005/Read
Kamon POV After meeting Kirina and Hime them, things around here started to heat up but ten days laters, I can't feel the heat anymore. Kamon : Huh... *sigh* Garuburn : You're sure are hopeless... "Kamon, don't just lied on the counter! Get to work!" ― Aona Kamon : Okay..Okay.. Then I noticed a new PrettY Magazine arrived on the counter, I bet is Aona's. Kamon : PrettY...Huh? I saw the two figures on the cover, is a green haired girl with yellow eyes and a pink haired girl with brown-magenta eyes. It's! Kamon : Kirina and Hime! Garuburn : It's true, it's been a long time after that. But happened a lots of things after that. Kamon : Um. Misuru : Vroom! Vroom!! Kamon! Ken : We bet you were bored so... Misuru : We contacted Riki them so we all have another practice at the WBMA again! Kamon : Really!? Then what we're waiting for?! Garuburn : Um! Let's go! The new beginning, Zwei Wing's Live, New Rinne, New dream, New friends, new b-damans, news gears, old friends and new encounter. ~Meanwhile in Chrome City ~ In the Center City, all of the citizens are living peacefully, happily along with their friends, family, and b-damans. And in the city, there is a peacefully academy where many students lied in with happiness and dreams. Where the students live with undiscovered future together. ― EMH Seimine Academy '''(Elementary, Middle School and High School - Seimine Academy) (''Now is 5.20p.m., in the academy '') "Hurry up!..." ― Student A "Can you hand that over to me ... " ― Student B As usual as ever be, the academy is preparing for a festival of a new beginning. ~On a hallway of the academy~ '''Rinne POV I was walking on a hallway with a bag of materials. When I was walking peacefully, then for some unknown idiot bumped in to me. Rinne : *Walking* ??? : *Running* Rinne / ??? : *Bumped to each others* Rinne : *Fall down* If you're going to run, could at least look at where you're going. *Look at the person* It revealed to be a girl with silver hair with purple strands and eyes. It's Millay. Millay : That's hurt... Rinne : Millay? Why are you in such a hurry? Millay : They're ... They're after me! They'll be here any moment! Rinne : What? Millay : *Hide by leading the wall* Then three students passed by only. Rinne : I don't see anyone suspicious. Millay : I see. I guess I managed to shake them off, then. Huh... *sigh* Rinne : Who are you talking about? Millay : Ah~ The girls from the school named Lydian Music Academy through the exchange students program. These girls in my class who keep trying to find ways to drag me into participating in some school event. Rinne : Uh...Humum... *smile* "Shirley-san!" ― Lydian Girl A "Where did she go?" ― Lydian Girl B "We don't have time for this. Did you forget we're facing ...! What are you doing, anyway?" ― Millay Rinne : *Picking up things on the grounds* Rinne : What does it look like? I'm preparing for that school event, the New Year Festival they're trying to drag you into. "There's two more days to go, The NEW YEAR FESTIVAL" ― Student A Rinne : You should help too, Millay. Millay : Why?! Rinne : Once you get back, you'll get dragged in whether you like it or not. So tagging along with me for a bit won't hurt, will it? Millay : Urg.... We get in to my current class and make some decorations for the festival. Rinne : You still can't get used to the life here, huh? *Making a paper rose* Millay : *making a paper rose* I don't wanna hear that from who stand out like a sore thumb like you. *Get annoyed* Rinne : Touché. Well, That's true but Millay - Suddenly the door opened and three girls appear again. "Ah, Utau-san! There you are!" ― Lydian Girl D "You never came back from your supply run. We were going to sent out a search party!" ― Lydian Girl E "But I see we needn't have to worry. Dunno when you even snagged a cute fan to help you." ― Lydian Girl F Rinne : Didn't you girls go home already? Lydian Girl D : Utau-san seem to think it's your fault that the festival's preparations are behind schedule. Lydian Girl E : So we thought we'd help out. Rinne : Help .... Me? Millay : *Smirk* My, my, my, aren't you popular? Rinne : ? *look at Millay* "She wasn't this easy to approach back in the old days, though." ― Lydian Girl F Lydian Girl D : Yeah, yeah. They even called her the nightingale of the school. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Lydian Girl E : But it was like she was in a whole different world to us. Lydian Girl F : After all, she is a celebrity of course! A pop idol! Lydian Girl D : But then... Lydian Girl F : Um. Lydian Girl E : When we all worked up the courage to talk to you, we found out that you were just like us! Rinne : Girls... Lydian Girl D : I've been thinking about that a lot recently. Rinne / Millay : ... *Relieved* / ... *Surprise* Millay : Uh... Hymp! Sounds like you're doing well. Rinne : I'm sorry. Did I offend you? Millay : *get annoyed* Yeah. I was offended. "But I guess I can put a little more effort in as well. Just a little." ― Millay Rinne : ... *smile* Sounds good. Lydian Girl F : Then let's all put in a little more effort! Lydian Girl E : Yeah! Let's tidy this up! As a night went passed, the next night too. As the day comes, it's a new beginning for all of us. Epilogue ... "Kamon! There's a letter for you! It seems it from Chrome City." ― Aona Kamon : Really!?!? *ran down stairs quickly* Aona : Uwah...! Is it worth that in a hurry? Kamon : Let me see it! Aona : *passed the letter* Here you go. Kamon : Thanks. Garuburn, this is... Garuburn : Yes. It's a invitation from Rinne them. Kamon : Yeah... The heat... The heat... is not over yet! Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series Category:Symphogear Series Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Symphogear Chapters